Untouchable Love
by echo2794
Summary: Most people would call him crazy. He calls himself in love. MadaraxTobi I know random combo but I think I pulled it off well. Guy love so if you are against that dont read.


Yeah I know I should be working on Mortality is a Gift but I really didn't feel like it tonight and my friend had a good idea to challenge me so I ended up writing a MadaraxTobi fic. Sorry no lemon but I think this is really interesting. Sorry its so short it something I randomly wrote up in like an half hour :P Enjoy!

**(Madara and Tobi belong to Masashi Kishimoto)****Untouchable Love**

* * *

He loved himself. That's how most people would have viewed it. Insane, crazy, that's what it would have sounded like. He didn't care though. To Madara Uchiha, he believed his situation to be one of friendship, of love. His lover Tobi was like another human being to him. Even if he could never hear him talk in his cheerful voice directly.

Tobi was only supposed to be a disguise. But Madara soon noticed that Tobi was the only being able to take away his pain. As Tobi, Madara could not be haunted by the memories that plagued his every thought. As Tobi, Madara didn't have to see methods to kill every person he saw flash before is eyes. He wasn't constantly planning death and destruction for every human alive. When Madara was Tobi, he was....... happy. Madara had thought about a few girls here and there but he knew deep down the man he loved was Tobi. Who better to love than the only person who could make all the pain go away?

As Madara sat on his bed his mind kept drifting to his love. His legs fidgeted and he kept switching positions. He was dying to feel Tobi. Dying to hear his voice. He finally settled on his back, twirling his love's mask in his hand. He stared at the orange and black swirl for a minute before kissing the top of it lightly.

"Tobi," he whimpered, "It so hard to love when you can never see the person you would give your life for. I miss you. Even if we've never directly met I miss you. I love you" he whispered as quiet as possible. His eyes moistened but a tear didn't fall. Madara believed he was too strong for tears. He knew if Tobi was there though he would laugh at him and list off five times he has cried. Madara chuckled at what he thought his love would do. He moved his hand to his face and placed the mask over it. His eyes blinked as Tobi replaced the lonely Uchiha.

"Madara-Danna!" A happier version of Madara's voice yelped. Tobi whimpered once he remembered Madara wasn't there. Tobi sighed and closed his eyes. "I miss you Madara," Tobi said. His hands traveled up and down his arms comfortingly as he imagined Madara was with him. His eyes stayed shut until he slowly began drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight love," the two men whispered to themselves as they drifted to sleep.

Minutes later Tobi awoke in his dream world. First thing he noticed was the deep red sky above him and dark grass swaying below his feet. He was standing in a field of the odd black grass and there wasn't much else in sight. Though the colors seemed odd the field held its own beauty. Tobi sighed.

"Madara would love this place." Tobi whispered to himself.

"Indeed I do." A smooth, deep voice said from behind him. Tobi spun and threw his arms around the man.

"Madara!" He squealed. Madara held onto him tightly as they swayed together in the light breeze of the dark field. Madara's face buried itself in Tobi's hair and his eyes closed.

"I love you Tobi. I missed you." Madara said. He slowly laid Tobi back onto the cool grass and stroked his hair. Tobi reached up and rubbed Madara's chest through his layers of clothing.

"I love you too Madara." Madara smiled at the good boy and laid beside him. They laid together staring at the sky as Tobi traced little hearts on Madara's chest and Madara stroked Tobi's hair. Both of their minds were at peace until Tobi jumped as I scary thought entered is mind.

"Madara?" Tobi whimpered.

"Yes love?" Madara said. Concern replacing his peaceful expression.

"Will we ever be able to do this again? What's the chance we will both be in the same dream world before?" Tobi rambled.

"Of course Tobi. This is our mind. All you have to do is think of me and I'll think of you. That's how I got here." Madara said. Tobi clapped in excitement and hugged Madara tightly by his waist.

"Yay!" Tobi said cutely. Madara chuckled.

"Hmmm... every night together Tobi. Won't this make us crazier?" Madara said.

"Tobi thinks he's crazy in a good way. Being crazy is what let Tobi and Madara-Danna be together!" Tobi said. Madara nodded and smiled.

"You're right." Madara said. He leaned in and lifted Tobi's mask just enough for his lips to touch his. Their lips brushed against each other in a soft kiss until Madara pulled back and stared at Tobi lovingly. They held each other all night and shared soft kisses every few minutes until they fell asleep together. Of course them falling asleep made Madara awake from his slumber and return to reality. He stared down at his mask that laid in his lap before kissing the top of it.

"I'll see you tonight love," Madara said before putting on the mask and letting Tobi have his fun for the day. Inside of Tobi Madara was content in knowing that from that day on he would never have to feel loneliness or sorrow again. As long as he had his love.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review plz and I promise Ill work on Mortality is a Gift very soon!


End file.
